The present invention relates to a surveying instrument, by which it is possible to facilitate sighting to a target to be measured.
Conventionally, in a case where surveying operation is performed by a surveying instrument, which does not use a reflector such as a reflection prism and the like, a sighting of a point to be measured has been performed by a telescope.
A sighting using a telescope is usually performed by several methods. For instance, the following methods and the like have been known: a method to control a driving unit by an interface, such as a button or a slider on a screen of a remote control operation unit, or a method where a camera image as acquired by the surveying instrument main body is displayed on a remote control operation unit and a point to be sighted is specified on the image.
However, in a case where sighting is performed by means of a button or a slider on the screen, an operator cannot perform sighting by sensory operation because the sighting will be controlling on an interface on the screen. Further, in a case where a point to be sighted is selected from a screen, there are restrictions on a visual field or on a display resolving power of a camera. Further, in a case where it is difficult to recognize a monitor screen such as a case where illuminance is not sufficient in a measurement environment or a dynamic range is wide or the like because illuminance of a background is high, the working efficiency decreased.